Protecting Rosie
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: I never knew I could care for someone as much as I did Rosie. I didn't think I could love someone as much either, and I'd do anything for her. ANYTHING. Rosie/Carter
1. Meeting Rosie

**I think this may be a three shot so look for updates soon, but I'll try to do Committed first. Anyway Miley deleted her twitter and I began reading stories again if people suggest them. Also I just got my Demi fan club stuff in the mail, nothing big, just a poster and laminate with her Here We Go Again picture on it and a mirror compact thing with her name, no biggie. Her fan site is up I suppose but nothing for just members, they better work on it. Anyway enjoy.**

I've always kind of enjoyed working at my dad's bait shop, it provided us with a lot of time to just hang out together and talk. And since my mom left, he's all I've ever had. One day I plan on changing my room around and making it seem more, I don't know, colorful, but then again I just can't imagine myself in a bright room.

"Carter….Carter," I hear my dad, he was recently on a mission to who knows where, protecting who cares. I hop off the bed in my pants and dark green t-shirt darting from the front of the house barefoot. I can hear my skin slap against the wood, creating patting sounds. I spot a shadow which I know must have been my dad and ran as fast as I could before raising my arms up and hugging him from behind. But that's when my arms felt like they were on fire and I pulled back noticing I just ran into a girl.

"Um..dad," I call out as he taps my shoulder and I step back as the girl faces me. She looks as scared as I did when I noticed she wasn't my dad, and I can't see how I was so blind because my dad in no way has long shiny brown hair. I hug him tight before pulling back.

"Who's she?" I know it sounded weird but hey, I wanted to know.

"Carter…this is Rosie," he smiled before walking over to the girl and grabbing the bag in her hand before walking towards the back. I stare at the girl, she's in a long summer dress, pink as ever with her wavy curls sliding down her shoulders.

"Okay, why is she here?" I call to him still gazing at the girl in front of me. She looked down at the floor before stepping away towards our gray couch.

"She'll be staying here for a while until….well she'll be here," my dad returned to the room sliding his fingers into his pockets.

"Where will she sleep?" He smiled at me. "Oh no, dad…you know why she can't stay in my room," Rosie was watching us, looking back and forth before my dad raised one finger up at me telling me to wait as he spoke to the girl. She nodded and I watched as she passed me, my heart falling into my stomach as the breeze she created warmed my skin as she stepped into my room and closed the door.

"Carter I'm sure you won't develop feelings for Rosie, you see how you're acting to her already?"

"Dad that's not the point, my room isn't where you drop girls into whenever you want no matter how amazing that sounds, its not…" he laughed before pulling on his bait shop hat.

"Carter there is no where else for her to sleep, you have an extra bed and its on the other side of the room, how close can you two get?" I rolled my eyes before kicking my feet. "Time to work in half an hour," he said before walking through the screen door and leaving me standing in the front room. I folded my arms and made it to my room, the girl was sitting on my bed, going through her suit case.

"Rosie right?" I ask as she looks up at me, her brown eyes sparkling from the small sunlight in the room before nodding. "Carter and that's my bed"

"Oh its very soft," she smiled before going back to what she was doing.

"No I meant that's my bed, and over there…" I pointed to the one near the window, "uh huh, that one's yours," she didn't move she just watched me.

"I like this one better, that one is a bit stiff, I like this one more, you're welcome to use that one," I couldn't believe she was talking to me as if she owned the place.

"No you don't understand," I pressed my fingers against her wrist before tugging her up, she stood only inches from my lips as I quickly snapped out of it and walked her over to the bed and letting her go, " you don't have a choice," and with that I went to grab her things.

"Oh, I didn't know. I usually get to pick which room I want to sleep in but since Mr. Mason gave me this room I thought I could choose a bed"

"Well, you can't" I snapped back handing her everything before plopping into one of my chairs.

"This is your room?"

"Why?"

"Its very…cozy," she caught herself because I knew she was going to say something else.

"Yeah, it is..and it would be more cozy with just one person,"

"Oh do you wish to sleep somewhere else?"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes and fell on my back watching the ceiling. My dad was right, there was no way I was going to like this girl. I listened to her shift around the room but I never turned to her. Then just as loud as fast as she made noises everything stopped.

"CARTER!" My dad called from the lake, I hopped up and crawled onto the bed where Rosie was, her legs crossed and fingers on her knees. I stared out the window. "WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" it was more like what I wanted for dinner, I sat on my legs and faced Rosie. She stayed quiet so I repeated back out and yelled.

"PIZZA," he gave me a thumbs up before I moved away. The girl was actually being too quiet. "What's your deal?"

"My deal?"

"Yeah, like why are you so quiet?"

"Oh, no reason. I must finish unpacking now"

"Only robots respond to questions like that"

"Really? Well how else must I respond to such questions?" I decided to leave the girl in the room for a while before I went insane. I sat on the couch in the living room ignoring the fact that I was suppose to be selling bait at the moment.

"Carter," great I was caught.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Bait shop, now pal," his finger pointed out the screen door as he walked into my room. I watched him before sitting up and pulling my shoes onto my feet. I forgot I had some next to the couch. Rosie came out with him, her fingers placed between the other. "Rosie doesn't want to be cooped up in your room. So show her where the back swing is near the lake and come straight back to the shop, understand?" I couldn't believe he wanted me to be this girl's…whatever you called them that showed people around. I nodded as he left and scoffed at the girl before walking out of the screen door.

"Is this swing beautiful?"

"It's a swing, that's all it is, nothing more," I think I was a few feet in front of her because her voice rang out to me, faint and distant. Rocks knocked into my legs a few times before I caught my breath a pointed to the swing my dad and I built a few years ago.

"It is very beautiful. Will you sit with me Carter?"

"You heard my dad, I have to work," I pushed past the girl leaving her where she was. I didn't even look back. I couldn't, but leaving her there did make me feel a bit queasy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Around dinner time my dad and I sat at the kitchen table eating slices of pizza one after the other but Rosie wouldn't come out of the room.

"Try again pal"

"Dad," I whined as he raised his eyebrow. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to ask the girl to eat again. I stood up, tossed my pizza slice onto the table and rubbed my hands against a napkin before tossing it at my dad and giggling making it to my room.

"So, are you going to eat or what?" the girl was sitting in her bed, her legs crossed and reading a book while fiddling with the thing around her neck.

"I'm not hungry"

"Everyone gets hungry, even princesses," I said making my way over to the girl. She folded her book between her right hand and looked up at me.

"Carter, do you believe in fairytales?" I looked away form the girl trying not to laugh before staring back at her.

"Well, no, not really, why?"

"Because no fairytale I've read involves living with someone who hates me, unless I was Cinderella, but I don't want to be Cinderella," she looked back at her book. Tracing her loose fingers around the words at the top.

"No one hates you"

"You do," she still didn't look back up"

"Look Rosie, I don't know you to hate you. But I do know that I kind of hate the way you're trying to boss me around, even if you don't know it"

"And for that I'm sorry," she slid her feet from under her and closed her book completely. "But I don't know how to talk any other way. I am not a girl like you"

"What are you a toad? Look as long as you keep that, I usually get to do this and that and blah blah blah out of your voice I think we can get along until you leave for wherever you're from," the girl smiled before standing.

"It is a deal," I was going to tell her no one spoke like that either but I ignored it and lead her to where my dad was waiting. He was actually surprised the girl came out, I did my strut which to my dad was hilarious and to Rosie made her look at me weird.

"Glad you came to join us," my dad let out as Rosie nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night she was back at reading that book of hers.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a princess book my mother gave me when I was little"

"Oh, so you're still trying to figure out which one you are?"

"No, I know which one I am"

"Okay, which one," I walked over to her, sitting across from her on the bed as she flipped the pages of her book and pointed. I had to hover a bit over the thing by lifting myself towards her and staring into her fingers. "The Little Mermaid? Are you a Disney girl?"

"No, I just love this story. Its very beautiful, and its about two people from two totally different worlds coming together to be part of one"

"Its too girly," I sat back down and stared into the girl's eyes.

"It's not too girly. Its very romantic"

"Its girly," I rolled my eyes and stood up, making it over to my bed once more, getting ready to lay down when Rosie stood up.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yes, and so should you. We have school in the morning"

"School? Why can't we just wake up and have it start when we want it to?"

"Because school starts at eight and either you're there or you're not"

"Girls lights out in five," I heard my dad call from the door. He walked in, spotting me laying down. "Don't you think you should give Rosie something to sleep in?"

"Really dad? What was that suitcase you bought in here?"

"Now Pal," he left the room. I swear he's been "paling" me in a way I've never heard before. I went to my closet and shifted through some things.

"Do you have anything pink in there?"

"Do you think I have anything pink in here?" the girl shook her head and I knew she understood that I wasn't a girly girl. Hell I was more of a tom boy then a girl anyway. I pulled out some black shorts and a yellow top and tossed it to the girl. She closed her eyes while catching the items in her arms. She didn't say anything as she faced the window and pulled down the blind. I was watching her, she didn't say anything and I thought she was about to leave the room when she made her way to the door. But I was wrong, she closed the door and began pulling her dress above her head.

"Whoa there Rosie," I reached for the girl's arm but she had already pulled her dress over her head and my fingers brushed against the side of her bra. I pulled back quickly, staring at her figure. She was thin, tan, and well, she was HOT.

"Yes?" she asked while walking over towards the things I gave her. I didn't respond, I stared at how smooth her skin seemed. Her body was so perfect, her breast seemed perfect, hell everything about her was becoming perfect. I watched as she ran her fingers around her bra, snapping it into place before she pulled her top on first. My legs were throbbing now. I heard my dad shuffling down the hall. I ran to my door locking it before pressing my back against it. Rosie jumped but then relaxed after she noticed what I did. My dad knocked on the thing but I was too bust staring at Rosie to feel the small vibration coming from behind me. She shimmed into her bottoms before brushing her hair to the side of her face with her fingers.

"I'm dressed now," she said as my heart pounded. I could feel the rhythm in my fingers.

"Carter, you know the rules. No locked doors in this house. Carter, open up now," my dad continued to knock on the door but I couldn't look away from the girl. Her eyes seemed to glimmer as she came into me and pushed me aside softly.

"Sorry Mr. Mason, Carter and I are going to bed now," she had the door cracked as I stood next to her nodding. Sweat beads forming against my skin.

"Uh huh, let me in," Rosie did as he asked. My dad looked around the room quickly before smiling. "Goodnight girls," Rosie went to her bed and my dad pulled my arm making me follow him into the hall. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm not doing anything"

"Really I didn't see Rosie go to the bathroom to change Carter"

"Dad she did that on her own, I told you not to let the girl sleep in my room"

"Hey if anything else like this happens you're sleeping in my room and I'll sleep on the couch"

"But I didn't do anything, and that's my room," I pointed as he eyed me.

"Goodnight pal," he walked off and I was pissed. I pushed the room door open and fell against my bed cutting the light off as Rosie stared at me from where she was laying.

"Did I do something wrong Carter?"

"No, goodnight Rosie" I closed my eyes praying that this girl was going home soon. For her sake and mine.

**I wanted to try some new characters out. They aren't my usual so it's a little weird.**


	2. Chelsea my ex

**I was sleepy towards the end…writing more at night since I have three days off school, like always. Enjoy.**

I awoke the next morning, dresses myself in jeans and a top with a jacket and ran to put my shoes on as my dad entered the kitchen. I followed him as we both began pulling things from this place and that. I pulled a bowl and plate in front of me, grabbed the cereal and a donut before the milk followed. Everything seemed to go as always until that one voice shook me.

"Morning," I faced the cause of the noise. It was Rosie. I actually didn't dream the girl up. She was dressed in a light yellow sun dress. Her hair was lightly curled and her eyes were so bright and innocent.

"Grab anything you want Rosie, the bus should be here in ten minutes"

"The bus?" she asked, walking over to the table and sitting. I shifted my spoon through my bowl staring at the girl. I was in no mood to listen to her act all stupid.

"The school bus, you'll be riding with Carter"

"Oh, okay," the girl faced me smiling brightly.

"Great, um, dad. Who am I suppose to say she is?"

"Your cousin," he bit into a bagel before tapping his fork against his place.

"My cousin, ha, right…" I swallowed some of my donut, "you're serious?" My dad nodded and I sighed. Rosie reached across the table to a chocolate donut before pulling it onto her plate. She placed a napkin in her lap, poured milk in a cup and sipped it before using a fork to pick at the item.

"Really, stop," I placed my hand over the girl's. She froze and her eyes came to mine. "Just eat it with your fingers," my hand was beginning to tingle before I slid it away from hers. A loud horn echoed outside and I knew it was the school bus. "Grab it and go," I said grabbing my backpack off the floor. Rosie smiled at my dad but I was already on my way to the bus when she ran to catch up.

"I'm late, hull it up here….why hello there gorgeous, look at that face. I'm late, take a seat"

"I'm Rosie by the way," the girl smiled and I faced her pulling her arm as she sat near the window seat and I sat next to her.

"We don't do that either"

"Do what?"

"You say hi, and move on," I sighed loudly as the girl nodded. Her eyes went out to the bait shop as we passed it. The country road was a bit damp, it was still a bit early. Students passed by in their cars, and that's when I saw Chelsea and Brook. When the bus stopped at a red light I peered down into the vehicle at Chelsea. She was my ex and well I don't think she was completely over me, but then again I wasn't really completely over her either. She could do some amazing things, and well, lets just say, I liked everything that she did. When we finally moved again I fell deep into my seat as Rosie faced me.

"Why don't you have a car Carter?"

"Because not everyone had money to afford a car"

"Oh, but Mr. Mason…"

"My dad!"

"Yes, his work pays well and…"

"Yeah well we do things the normal way around here, by working and paying for what you want yourself," at the school I was the first off the bus. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and made my way into the school. I passed the same students who've been going to the same school with me since kindergarten mostly. My locker sat in a narrow hallways filled with windows. I pulled the steel thing open before gasping noises came to my ear. I faced where it was coming from but I didn't see who made the noise so I went back to what I was doing. My entire book bag was stuffed under the first shelf before I pulled up a pen and notebook. I was heading to the first class of the day, fully recharged and prepared for whatever the teachers were going to throw at me. More gasping echoed through the place but I ignored it and made it into French before falling into my chair. Chelsea's desk was still next to mine.

"Carter," she spoke as I nodded as in saying I heard her. "So what are you doing this weekend? I thought we could you know, hang out," her definition of hanging out was using me for sex. I faced her.

"No thanks, I'm busy this weekend," I mean, honestly I could be, it was only Tuesday.

"Oh come on, you know you want me over," I don't know what made me fall for this girl in the first place. She was so freaking controlling and such a freaking princess. Rosie stepped into the classroom. A book held close in her arms as she gazed for a place to sit. I faced Chelsea but the girl was no longer looking at me, she had her bottom lip in her mouth while her eyes stayed on the girl in the doorway.

"Rosie Gonzales correct?" the teacher passed by the girl asking as she nodded. "Take a seat anywhere," Rosie stared at me and my stomach felt like it was caving in. She took it one step at a time, passing by a few students and all the empty seats. She stood next to my desk, I felt something coming up.

"I would like to sit here," she told Chelsea, the girl faced me before rolling her eyes.

"Sorry but wouldn't you like Carter's seat?"

"No, I would like to sit next to her if that's okay," I'm surprised the teacher didn't say anything. Chelsea gave in, smiled at the girl, scowled at me again and made her way to a empty seat a few desks up.

"Rosie for the rest of the day act like you don't know me, please," I didn't want anyone thinking that just because she was the new girl I was going to hit on her, because she WAS suppose to be my cousin. And I myself had a rep for picking up new girls at the school, but it wasn't even like that. If they spoke to me I'd speak to them, people just thought I'd went with them.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I hate lunch. I hate sitting in the lunch room with retarded students, no offense to the mentally challenged, who all act as if food was made for throwing. Are you kidding me? This is exactly why I try to stay away from the so called jocks, cheerleaders and other high class students. I stare across the food for the day behind the glass counters. Hamburgers, pizza, cheesecake, hotdogs, mac and cheese and chicken. I tap my fingers across the first blue tray before lifting it and moving along in the line. I point out a hot dog and some fries before grabbing a cheesecake and a lemonade, paying two fifty before making my way to my usual seat. Its only been a week since Chelsea moved away from my table, although she occasionally walks over towards me when she feels necessary.

I poke my hotdog a few times before loading the thing into the bun, placing ketchup and mustard on the thing, scooping on some relish and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey come on," someone yelled from the line. I saw Chelsea pulling Rosie into her before walking in the line with her. I watched as the girl slowly moved along the line behind the brunette smiling at her, eyeing her and watching where she was going. I didn't like the fact that the girl was staring at the brunette. Rosie spotted me smiling before whispering to Chelsea and making her way over to me.

"Why are you talking to her?"

"Who Chelsea? She told me that she liked my dress"

"Rosie there's something I have to tell you about her"

"Yea," she sat down, pushing her chicken in front of her fork, poking at it slowly.

"Chelsea only wants to talk to you to get to me, and if not that, she's only talking to you to….well lets just say she likes you more than you think"

"Then that's good"

"No Rosie that's not good"

"Why? I like this dress and she likes it and…"

"Row…where did you go," Chelsea came waving her hands in the air, sitting across from Rosie and me. "Next time you should wait for me, hi Carter. Rosie told me she's your cousin, awesome"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, its just now I know I won't be doing anything wrong when I do this…Rosie, would you like to hang out after school at my place?"

"Sure," Rosie's eyes were sparkling bright.

"No she wouldn't like going over your place"

"Yes I would"

"Rosie, no you wouldn't…and stop hitting on her"

"No one's hitting me," I slammed my head into my hands before sighing.

"Chelsea go away, stop hitting on her. She's not like that"

"Well that's a decision that she has to make, not you"

"GO AWAY," I tapped the girl's fingers as she retracted them.

"You see how bossy she is Rosie? Come with me to that table will you?" she pointed away from me into a small corner.

"Rosie can't go with you because…she's my girlfriend," oh god..

"You're dating your cousin?"

"Who's dating me?" the girl's eyebrows shot up before I stood up and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Now you know why you should stop hitting on her," I pulled the girl with me out of the cafeteria, praying Chelsea wouldn't follow. Rosie quickly pulled herself away from me when we entered the hall.

"What was that back there?"

"Nothing, its just Chelsea was going to keep…hitting on you, which means, she was going to follow you until you went to her house and then…well who knows. You can't let that happen," she stared at me and nodded.

"So what was it that you said to her? I got confused"

"Nothing, lets just finish class," the bell rung. That was odd timing or good timing. Whatever it was I was thankful, but I knew sooner or later Rosie would catch on to what I said, and then what?

**So if something is confusing I'm sorry, I was watching TV. waiting for the new wizards and playing games.**


	3. She's what?

**This is the simplest story I've written. I barley think when I'm writing it, so if it sucks, I take all blame for it.**

I had no idea where my dad was after school. I was standing behind the bait shop counter with a magazine in one hand and my chin against my palm with my right. Rosie was in the house doing homework every since school was over. I don't know if she practically figured out that I said I was a lesbian or what.

"Hey Carter, the usual," I hear a old raspy voice. My eyes meet the old man who's long white beard is home to dust and dirt.

"Here you go Mr. Jackson, thanks for paying in advanced," I said as he nodded, grabbing the three bags of fish and tapping the plastic. His eyes shifted away from the stuff as he began walking towards his truck.

"Who's the little miss staying with you guys?" I couldn't see where he was pointing but I was pretty sure it was Rosie.

"Oh that's umm…"

"Not another girlfriend is it?" he smiled, raising his eyebrow. I bit my bottom lip as he giggled and winked before leaving. Sometimes I wish my dad could save me from everyone knowing mostly everything about me. But when you work at a bait shop you're always desperately seeking conversation at whatever cost. Rosie appeared in front of the counter, her eyes focusing on my face. Her fingers were pressed against the bottom end of the dress she was in, fiddling with the trim.

"So…I need your opinion on something," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You have to come in the house"

"This isn't a trick is it?"

"Why would I trick you?" she bashed her brown eyes at me. I felt the urge to give in, I had no idea where it was coming from. Maybe it was the smile she gave me after her eyes lit up. I pulled my hat off my head and placed it against the counter before posting a "be back in five" sign in place. I didn't know what the girl was up to but I followed her anyway. Once in the house we stopped near the couch.

"I asked Mr. Mason to bring me some things," she moved into my room as I stood by the screen door waiting. She returned with clothes spread over her arm. "I don't know when he brought them, but I want to see if you like them"

"Why?" I shook my head staring blankly at the girl but she didn't speak. I tapped my foot as she brung a light blue dress up to her shoulders, holding it into place before gripping the bottom and moving, making the thing sway.

"Do you like it?"

"Rosie, it's a dress. I hate dresses"

"Oh," she grew quiet.

"Well what I meant was I don't like dresses. But it looks…cute, I guess," I couldn't look at her anymore, it just felt awkward all of a sudden. "I have to get back to work"

"Carter…" she stopped me as I reached the knob, her fingers falling against mine before she pulled back. "I just thought that you'd like to know….that I'm fine with it"

"Fine with what?" I shook my head. Honestly, I was just trying to get away from her which is why my brain was working on stupid. A loud banging noise shot from outside and I almost knocked into the girl when I jumped back. It was Chelsea, like I thought.

"Look its Chelsea"

"I can see that. Rosie look I need you to go in the room and stay in there until I tell you to come out"

"Why?"

"There are a lot of reasons why, just please do as I say"

"Only for you Carter," the girl left her clothes on the couch and walked into the room, looking back at me with every few steps. Once the door closed I ran out to Chelsea.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see Rosie, and to ask you why in the hell are you dating your cousin"

"I lied, she's not my cousin but why do you care?"

"Because I don't think you should just come to school and have a new girlfriend without her even being on my radar Car..ter," Chelsea pushed past me and made her way onto my porch.

"This is stupid, go home"

"Not until I talk to Rosie"

"What could you possible want to talk to her about?"

"Well for one, I want her to know that you're off limits, and two…well there is no two," she made her way into the house. I thought about stopping her, but Rosie was a big girl and Chelsea would never physically put her hands on anyone. I ran back to the bait shop upon spotting new customers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey pal, how's Rosie after her first day of school?"

"Good I guess, dad," I paced behind him as he carried three cages from the lake towards a bucket. "How come you went shopping for Rosie?"

"I didn't. The program gave me a few things to give her"

"A few?" I rose my eyebrow.

"Chelsea's here?"

"Oh yeah, she came by like ten minutes ago and….," I wondered why was she still here.

"And?"

"I'll be back"

"No you won't, you're still on the clock for the next half hour"

"Yeah dad I know but…"

"Carter, back to the shop"

"I'll work a few minutes after," I ran towards the house. I knew my dad would have disagreed, but that's the whole point of running. I made my way into my room where laughter was bouncing off the walls.

"…and usually Carter would be…"

"I'd be?" I shook my head taking a few deep breaths before Chelsea smiled.

"Oh nothing, I have to go, nice talking to you Row"

"It's Rosie"

"Yeah…" she left, without saying another word. I faced the brunette sitting on my bed.

"What were you talking to her about?"

"Nothing really. She liked my clothes"

"Oh stop lying, what did she say to you?"

"I didn't pay attention"

"Rosie, you're a princess or whatever, isn't it like your duty to not lie?"

"Its my duty to protect those I care about and my people. And Carter..I care about hurting you. I would never do that," she looked away from me before laying across my bed sighing. I swear there was something different about her then there was earlier. Her dress was sliding up her legs, I wanted to look away I really did, but I couldn't.

"I just…Chelsea will say anything to get back at me,"

"I know," she faced me, her hands across her stomach and a few loose strands of hair running along her face. "That is why I would only believe you," why was my heart picking up speed. I looked away from the girl, my face feeling a bit heated as I stepped backwards.

"I should get back to work"

"Carter," I stopped. I know I should have continued to get away from the girl but her voice made something in me shiver. I swallowed hard as she sat up, pulling her dress down a bit before standing and making her way towards me. "I thought you'd like to know that…"

"CARTER!!" I faced my dad as he made his way to my room. "Work, now," I did as he said, staring at Rosie before moving away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

During dinner I continued to feel a tingling feeling shooting through my fingers that moved up my body. My dad was busy clacking his fork against his plate and talking on his phone to notice Rosie staring at me at the oddest moments. My eyes would connect with hers and a smile would trail over her lips. I bit into my rice while staring at her, I was confused. I mean there were a thousand thoughts shooting through my head but I mean I couldn't think like this, could I?

"So Rosie what did you learn today in school?"

"I learned that Carter's very sweet and.."

"My Carter?"

"Uh huh," she nodded before sipping on some juice. "And I found out who Chelsea is…ooo," she shook her head before giggling.

"Carter told you?"

"No, and yes,"

"How does that work?" she didn't answer him, she just smiled and went back to her food. I was really hoping I wasn't falling for this girl. She's a princess and I'm just a bait girl, and I've already told my dad that I wouldn't like her and I can't go against that. Wait…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rosie I have to ask you something,"

"Shoo," we were finally back in my room. Rosie laid in my bed while I tapped on my computer keys.

"So princess are like betrothed to a prince right?"

"Well in some cultures, in mine, no. I have to choose who I want to marry, but that won't happen for a very long time"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, have you?"

"Yes, once. And then there was Chelsea, and for a while Brook"

"Wow, you like ditsy girls," she giggled and I nodded.

"Not really but those are the ones that attract to me"

"Oh, so you date girls who are….clueless"

"Its not a choice," I press a few more keys before Rosie's says something I didn't expect.

"Well we have to change that"

**I'm watching the Resident Evil movies back to back so if this is all over the place I'm sorry. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. This Kiss

**So we're working on stories in class tomorrow so I just thought I should read "The Cruise" but I feel a little awkward about it because some of the girls in my class already think I'm gay, and I'm not, but reading this may make that class a little harder to handle. But I want to read this story because its amazing anyway enjoy. HOT MAKEOUT lol.**

After Rosie spoke to me I didn't say anything. She left my room and now soft music was playing, I heard the girl giggle and I was still trying to find a explanation to why she said those words. Change? Change what? I shut my computer off and walked over to my room door peeking into the living room. I couldn't see anything but shadows pass by on the wall until Rosie's hair swung into view. Soon I spotted my dad. They were dancing, its sort of creepy. I watched as they slowly shuffled one way before going the other and back out of sight. Another giggle, louder than the last comes out of Rosie and I spot the two again. She's pulled away from my dad and he bows to her, she curtseys and her eye lock onto mine. She smiles, and I just stare at her. My dad sees me next and waves.

"Come on Carter come dance"

"Dad you know I don't dance"

"It'll be fun," he runs to cut on some music and I back away from the door. He comes in and pulls my arm. "Come on, for Rosie please"

"Dad if I keep doing things for her I'm going to go insane," he placed me in the middle of the floor. I could see that most of the room was cleared, things shoved to the side as Rosie was still smiling at me. We both were in our pajamas and some one brought her some short shorts because mine were never that high, Her legs were long and so…whoa Carter look away.

"Watch," Rosie went to my dad and they began gliding across the room. I really didn't care, I looked away and sighed and before I could move back to my room my dad grabbed my hand and slid Rosie's into it before moving away. I don't know what happened but a quick pulse of heat shot through me.

"Come on Carter, it'll be fun," she stepped into me and I couldn't breath. There was something about her that got to me. She slid her lose hand behind me and pulling me into her before lifting my hand onto her wait. "Dance," she said. My dad wasn't in the room anymore. I could have pulled away from the girl but I didn't I just stared into her brown eyes before moving this way and that. "You're a very good dancer"

"Yeah well don't get use to it, I never dance"

"But you are now"

"Yeah, well not for long," I pulled back a bit and she released me.

"Please Carter, stay," she was pleading to me with her eyes, giving me the puppy dog face.

"Rosie we have school in the morning"

"I know, but dancing calms me," she lets out before my dad reappears.

"Last song before bed, I got to close up the shop, be back," he left the house. The screen door sat wide open and hissing echoed from outside in the night.

"Carter can I have this dance?" I faced the girl, her fingers extended out to me. I accepted, why not? It was something new. We went around the room a few times before she placed her arms around my neck gently, her eyes narrowing on mine and her face coming in.

"We should stop now," I wanted to, I had to.

"Thanks for the dance," she breathed out as we stopped. Her fingers went down my arms and into mine before she held them there.

"Rosie look," I breath in. Whatever was happening wasn't good. "I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"This. Dance, things that I don't normally do, sorry," I pulled away and went to my room, she soon followed. My dad came back into the house and shut everything off and I laid in my bed writing before I reached for the light to cut off. Silence filled the room and from the corner of my eye I saw Rosie shift under the moonlight.

"Where are you going?" I asked but she didn't say anything. I felt her come towards me, it was like heat filling the air. I could barley see but then I felt her hand against my arm. "Rosie?" my words were cut off with a small chilling yet very warm feeling of lips over mine. I didn't kiss back at first, I was shocked that the girl was kissing me. Unless Chelsea broke in, no, her lips weren't this smooth. I then felt the girl's fingers against my face, she cupped my cheeks and pressed harder. I kissed back, letting our lips fit perfectly between the other before I realized what I was doing and slowly pushed the girl away. She didn't say anything, she just returned to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep, leaving my heart racing extremely fast, and my mind traveling at the speed of light.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning I awoke a few minutes before the alarm went off. I faced Rosie who was still sleeping. She looked as if she was going to stir awake any moment. I pulled the sheets from my legs and left the room getting dressed for school before heading into the kitchen. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and heard my dad moving about in his room. I ran out of the house with my backpack across my shoulder and onto the lake. I stood on the platform looking down into the water. I watched as fish swam and a few lobsters scuttle on the dark lake bottom. All I could hear was this thumping of my heart, and the humming that my body was making. I've only felt this way once, and never has it been this intense. I wait for the school bus, praying it comes early so Rosie would have to ride with my dad, or just so I can sit with someone besides her.

A few minutes later and the house door open. I roll my eyes and face the thing praying that it was my dad, but with my luck it had to be Rosie, and guess what? It was. She was still in her pajamas. Her eyes locked to mine and she smiled, I sighed and looked away. I waited for something to happen but I heard the house door again and when I looked back the girl had disappeared inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

When the school bus came I ran to it faster than I ever had before only to spot Rosie following after me. I stared around the thing, tapping the paint as I got on and every seat was filled with two students. People tossing paper back and forth and yelling. I took a seat as the girl got on, she looked around and spotted me, and like I thought, sat next to me.

"Good morning" her smile was bright. I gave one in return.

"Morning"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Look Rosie what you did last night was…it was.." I didn't know what to say, I could barley think straight.

"Did you not want to?"

"No I didn't want to," I said shaking my head before peering out the window. We had one more stop to make before school.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should be ashamed," she was going back to that freaking proper talk of hers.

"No its…its not like that. I liked it and all but…Rosie, I never knew princesses were..you know," wow I think me admitting I was a lesbian and telling her about being a lesbian made me stumble over stuff.

"Oh I'm not. I was just, I wanted to see how it was"

"WHAT?" Okay now I was offended in some way.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Carter. I just, I saw the way you were looking at me and I thought that.."

"I can't believe this," I was growing feelings for this girl one minute and the next they are shot down by her own defenses.

"I mean, I like you Carter. But, I don't think I could run a country being…"

"What? A lesbian?"

"Not saying that's a bad thing"

"Rosie stop talking," I placed my back her way and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry for making you upset at me Carter. I like you…I do, but, I have to do what's best for my country"

"Why are you talking about that on the school bus?" I whispered as she closed her mouth. We arrived at school a while later and Rosie sat until everyone got off. I wanted to shove her out of the seat but I watched her stand and she faced me. The bus driver got off as well, checking in some of her packages, so we were left along on the bus. She faced me and I tried to bypass her but she stepped over every time I did.

"Carter I'm sorry if I hurt you. I want you to understand that I just can't get attached. I can't put myself in a vulnerable situation of strong connections because I don't live here, I'm not connected here. And I'm scared that if I fall for you….I won't go back home." I studied the girl's eyes.

"Good because I'm bad news Rosie. What you see now isn't always what you get. I'm being nice to you because I have to, not because I want to. From the start I didn't want to fall for you, and this makes it better. To know that you feel the same way, that neither one of us can get attached," I pushed past her and left her where she was. I couldn't believe that she actually admitted to me that she liked me. What was I doing walking away from her? But deep inside, like way way deep inside, I felt it was for the best. Because in the end, neither one of us would get hurt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Most of the day I ignored Rosie. Passing by her in the hall, and when she called out to me I didn't respond. It pulled at my heart to know I was causing her pain. I didn't know where it came from, the pulling I mean. I would have been completely fine blowing off other people. But not Rosie. When I met up with Chelsea later on in the day she was placing something against the wall. She was never up to anything good. I made my way over to her as she cupped her pink flyers.

"Hi baby," she smiled at me as I turned up my nose.

"I'm not your baby, what is this?" I quickly pulled a flyer away from her, she wanted to protest but I ignored her and read down the page.

"Who is Rosie Really? I found out something about this girl. Want to find out what? Meet me later on Today after eighth, signed Chelsea"

"What is this?" I asked hitting the girl in the nose with the paper.

"Its just a little something me and Row were talking about," she pulled the flyer from my grip and I pulled her arm.

"Tell me what this is Chelsea"

"I like it when you play rough"

"You think this is playing? Your face will be against that wonderful concrete there if you don't tell me what this is"

"Oh let go of me," she pulled away and fluffed up her hair as if I touched it. "If you want to find out, come to my meeting," she left me standing there before I searched the hall for Rosie. The class bell rang and just before the girl entered her class I pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Rosie what did you say to Chelsea yesterday?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because she's saying you told her something"

"I didn't say a word, honest," I stared at the girl before nodding. I glanced over into the mirror spotting my hair out of place.

"Rosie, I'm sorry about leaving you out in the cold"

"Its not cold"

"I meant, brushing you aside. I felt horrible. Look I just, I feel like just by us talking about not…ugh, I still can't grasp that you like me"

"Oh, do you not want me to like you?"

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

"That? I wanted to thank you for dancing with me"  
"Usually people would just say thank you," I faced the girl as she leaned against the wall, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you," she whispered out. Her eyes were so beautiful, her features so perfect, her figure amazing. My heart began picking up speed and my legs were feeling a little tingly. I made my way over to the girl and as her eyes connected to mine I couldn't contain myself. I pushed my fingers against her face and kissed her over and over. She squealed a bit, breathing hard against me before her fingers met my shoulders. It felt amazing to be kissing someone again, it just did. And now that it was Rosie my heart was shooting signals into my body making me sweat a bit.

"Ca…ca…Carter," the girl mumbled out between my kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth the last time and she whimpered letting her head hit the wall. She tasted sweet, like there was nothing bad about this girl at all. I explored her mouth ignoring the gripping feeling she was causing against my skin. My lack of air was causing me to breath harder and harder, I could feel Rosie's tongue desperately try to pry mine's away form her mouth and a few seconds later I did. I pulled away from the girl, my fingers still against her cheeks and out foreheads touching. Rosie was shaking a bit, her eyes searching my face before I pulled back.

"Sorry," I let out as she stared at the floor and nodded. "We should get to class," and with that she agreed once more before we left the bathroom. I didn't want to go t class anymore really though, my legs were burning badly.

**Just a little something. I believe if I write a little of something a day, ideas for my other stories will come into play.**


	5. Costa Luna

**I'm working on a novel which is the only reason I haven't been updating much. That and the fact that we're moving so the net is off. I'll see what I can do about posting the end chapters of Committed. I think I've milked that story long enough. Enjoy this.**

I laid on the front couch all day, ignoring the workers at the bait shop. I couldn't work right now. I had a visual replay that went on in my mind, playing over and over and over. I kissed Rosie, okay fine. But I also pinned her against the bathroom wall and kissed her, that is definitely not okay. I was so stupid, normal people would freak out, but no, not Rosie she actually went to class like I said we should of did. She didn't say anything after class to me but we live in the same house, someone is going to have to talk sooner or later.

"Carter…Carter," I close my eyes. Its my dad and I know I'm going to be in trouble for not working at the shop. He finds me laying still, my eyes closed, and breathing normally. "Why is Rosie working in the bait shop?" I open my eyes and lift up, placing one arm on the back of the couch as I look past my dad. The screen door is shut but through the cracks I see people walking to the shop.

"Dad I didn't know she was in there," I say truthfully as he nods.

"Well can you at least help her, she seems to enjoy it," my heart stops for a second or so as I stare blankly into my dad's eyes. Of course he doesn't know, why would he. I swallow hard, a lump taking over my throat before I stand to my feet. I pace myself out the door and it seems like the only thing, well person I can see is Rosie. She's tapping away on the register and when I arrive and the customers are gone she looks up.

"How can I help….Carter," she seemed so pleased to see me. I look away, my heart is so stupid thumping loudly right now. I spot a few tubs of worms on the shelf.

"You sold almost all of those?" I point out.

"Yeah, it was easy, I just charged the price that was on the top," I stare at the girl finally.

"You mean this price," I walk behind the counter and pull a lid off the thing and show the girl.

"Yes"

"You sold three hundred worms for fifty dollars? How is that even possible?"

"Is that good?"

"….yea….I guess," my vice went low. I replaced the lid where it belonged and found my eyes meeting the girl's. "When are you going home?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe next week, you never really know with these things Mr. Mason told me,"

"Yeah"

"Carter are you mad at me?" I look away from the girl and pull on a fishing hook before turning back to her.

"No why?"

"Well….after you kissed me…"

"You kissed me first," my heart was pounding. I was afraid my dad would hear her.

"Okay. After YOU kissed me in school, you did that, I felt like you didn't want to talk to me"

"No, no….no…no that's not it…no"

"Really?" she closed the small gap between us. Her right hand falling against mine that sat in front of me.

"Rosie, we can't…..you live far away from here. You're a princess, and I'm just Carter," I remove my hand and take a deep breath.

"I like just Carter," she puts on a huge smile as I sigh.

"I've told myself after Chelsea I would never let myself get hurt again. And I can't…"

"I would never hurt you Carter"

"Why are you here? Like why does my dad have to protect you?" the girl sighs.

"Well my father left his kingdom to me, but my mother. My mother wants the kingdom for herself, she was once queen of Costa Luna, but when my father died she became princess once more, ranking me a status above her. And I will be queen and my mother princess"

"That makes no sense at all"

"Maybe not to you Carter. But I am more royally pure blooded then my mother, and my father left the kingdom to me. My mother must honor that"

"Oh, so….my dad is protecting you from your own mother?"

"I wish I could say it wasn't so. But yes," she steps away from me before breathing loudly.

"Do you want to go back to Costa Luna?"

"Yes, I would like to see my mother. But…I don't think she wants to see me. As long as I'm here, she is Queen of Costa Luna."

"Oh. See your life is…."

"Not as royal as you thought?" she giggled.

"Complicated"

"Oh"

"And since its so complicated why add me into this craziness?"

"Because Carter. I would love for you to be by my side," her eyes studied my face and a tap came from behind the girl. I almost jumped up into the air from where I was.

"Carter, talk to me," It was Chelsea, she never gave up.

"I can't, I'm busy"

"Busy with your cousin? Come on it'll take a sec"

"I told you Rosie isn't my cousin," I pushed past Rosie and followed Chelsea. She never did want anything, it was always the same with her. I could have her or no one. I wonder how long she was listening to our conversation?

"I thought you'd like to go to the dance with me," the girl handed me a ticket.

"Chelsea, me and you will never be…EVER again. I hate dances anyway"

"Doesn't matter, I just thought you'd like to go. Rosie said she'd like to go"

"What was that stupid speech about you gave earlier?"

"You should have came"

"Chelsea tell me"

"No," the girl smiled and began making her way to her car.

"Chelsea," I ran after her. She giggled as I grabbed her right arm.

"You better not have said anything bad about Rosie"

"I would never do that to Row"

"What did you say then?" the girl yanked away and this time I pushed her against the hood of her car and grabbed hold of her wrists. She smiled as she faced me. "What did you say?"

"You're a rough one Carter"

"Chelsea tell me!" I ordered her as she giggled under my grip. I wanted to strangle her but I saw Rosie staring at me. She began making her way over to where I was pinning the girl down at.

"Oh look Row is coming"

"Chelsea, I swear to you, if you hurt her"

"Carter I would never," she bit her bottom lip before pressing her face up. She tried to kiss me but I dodged her. Rosie stopped near the car with a bucket of worms open in her hand. I thought she was going to pour it on me but she stayed quiet and quickly dumped it on Chelsea's face. I hopped back before any of it splashed me and a screech filled the air. I began laughing and so did Rosie. She ran over and pulled on my elbow. We both backed away as I spotted my dad.

"Rosie, Carter! House…Now," I continued to laugh as we walked towards him. He was smiling a bit but didn't say anything as we went inside. I fell against the couch I was laying on and Rosie did the same, sitting against the other end.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because, she needs to stay away from you"

"What's this? Jealousy?"

"No"

"Oh yes it is," I ran my finger down the girl's arm as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Girls," I stopped and faced my dad. Rosie was looking at her fingers.

"Carter why would you…and Rosie…..the both of you….why would?.....Chelsea?"

"We did good huh?" I asked giggling and once my dad burst into laughter Rosie looked up.

"Are we not in trouble?"

"No," I said as she smiled staring at me. I stopped giggling with my dad and looked away from her. I was filled with this instant feeling of warmth and…god this is so hard to explain. But I never felt like this before, not even with on again off again girlfriend Chelsea. My dad stopped laughing.

"What's for dinner?" I faced Rosie after he said that.

"Um, can we have Pasta?" my dad nodded and left us in the room. I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes and leaned against one of the pillow's.

''Rosie….you're special you know that?" I whispered quietly. I heard her move but didn't say anything. Then I felt one end of the couch near me shift and I opened my eyes but by the time I did she crawled into my laps. Her fingers fell onto my cheeks and she pressed her lips into mine gently. I placed my arms on her waist and made sure to listen for my dad. He was fiddling with pots in the kitchen and cabinets. My heart was burning happily. Pounding against my chest as her lips moved against mine. When my hands fell against her legs she yelped and my eyes opened wide. My dad was still moving around the kitchen before he went silent. Rosie slowly plucked herself away from me, silently giggling before grabbing a magazine. I looked into the same one she did and once my father came in the room we ignored him and glanced at the pages.

"I like this one," I say as my dad pats his hands together. I face him and his eyebrow is raised.

"You like dresses Carter?" I finally take noticed of the book is Rosie's hand.

"No, its for Rosie," I say as she nods. He shook his head and walks back into the kitchen. The both of us sigh out loud before she leans against me.

"Carter…you could always come to Costa Luna with me," I pulled myself from under the girl and studied her face. She was serious.

"Rosie we're not dating. And even if we were I don't think my dad would like me living hundreds of thousands of miles away"

"But he's always protecting princesses. He can come see you whenever he wants," I take in her features. She's still serious. I stand to my feet and pull her up with me.

"Its not like I can't leave my dad. But he needs me. You see this place? He can't keep it looking like this," I smiled but she looks hurt. I can visit"

"………..it wouldn't be the same," she looked away from me before heading towards the room. I wanted to stop her, I really did but I didn't know what to say. I silently stayed where I was until dinner was done. We ate silently. And went to bed, without saying a word.

**I can only update on Tuesday's Wednesday's and Friday's, if I finish my long projects. I volunteered first to get everything out of the way so expect updates soon. Anyway review please. More one-shots soon.**


	6. Protection

**I needed action, I wanted it, and so I gave it to myself and to you awesome readers as well, enjoy.**

"Get up," I heard my dad but why was he talking? I mean okay yeah he…. "get up girls now!" my dad was shaking me and when I opened my eyes he was next to Rosie getting her up.

"What's going on Mr. Mason?" she asked as he pulled her up to her feet.

"The both of you lets go," I was completely confused. He peeked out the window and I didn't have time to grab shoes when he pulled on both of our arms. I was in my pajama pants and top and Rosie was in her pajama shorts and shirt.

"Dad what's going on?" I ask as he tells the both of us to keep quiet. We're in the kitchen huddled up together in a corner. Rosie's leg is knocking into mine and her fingers are pressed against my arm, and her small touches are making my legs tingle badly. I stare at her, the moonlight barley making any of us visible but I stare at her lips. My dad walks away and knocks against something in the kitchen and tells us to come. We do what he says and he tells us to climb into what looks to be a cabinet.

"Hurry," he said as I crawled in first followed by Rosie. "Listen to me, follow this until it ends I'll meet you," is all he tells us before he closes the cabinet door. I can feel Rosie's fingers against my waist. I began crawling my way towards the small light I could see.

"Carter what's happening?"

"I don't know, my dad has never done this before," My pants were getting wet, I could feel something press against my clothes and make them stick.

"Oh my gosh, what is this stuff? Are we going to die?"

"Rosie be quiet," I continue to press my way out of the tunnel and when I get to the end I pull the girl up into me before we both face the house. I can see people dressed in all black creep around the place, maybe twenty of them, each with large guns in their hands or across their shoulder. I spot my dad on the roof and I hear someone fire a gun. Rosie jumps and knocks into me. We both fall, she lands on top of me.

"Ow, what was that?" I ask already knowing. She pulls herself up once more and I do the same. I can see my dad heading towards us with a few of the guys following behind him and people still heading towards the house.

"CARTER RUN!!" I hear his voice. I shake. My feet are hurting standing against twigs and he wants me to run. As he gets closer I can see the men narrow their eyes away from him and spot Rosie. I grip her fingers and run towards the creek. My feet are knocking against hard rocks and sticks, I can feel my skin bruise and I know Rosie's is as well. My dad is getting closer which means we weren't running fast enough.

"Ah Carter, please….," the girl pleaded as I spotted the water close by. I made a small trench when I was younger next to a hole near the creek, I wondered if it was still there. We headed in that direction and a gun shot went off. My heart leapt as I looked back for a second to see if my dad was okay but I didn't see him anymore. And when I looked back I fell and brought Rosie down with me. She landed on top of me again. This time I held onto her tight as we rolled towards the creek. That water was infested with any and everything and if we fell into it there wasn't a hundred percent chance we'd come back out. I tried making us stop as Rosie began screaming. The men were trying to spot us in the dark. Once we neared the water I gripped a root of a tree and we stopped. It was hard for me to hold onto the both of us.

"Rosie look, go in there," the small hole that once sheltered me as a kid seemed smaller but it would have to do. The night air was cold and I was soaked in mud and water. Rosie climbed into the thing and with the small room left I came into the thing next to her. Something was squishy behind us but I didn't try to think what it was. Rosie was shaking bad and breathing loud.

"Where is Mr. Mason?" she asked as I shrugged but I doubt if she saw me do so. I pulled her into me and kissed her, I had to apologize because I had no idea what would be coming next. She melted in my grip and grew quiet as I saw the men storm around us. I held her tight praying they wouldn't see the small hole in the mud. Gun shots went off and all I could think about was my dad and if he was okay. I was cold and began shaking and Rosie once again began shaking in my grip. I could smell the mud mixed with fish, the creek was low this month and I was thankful for it.

"FIND ROSIE!" someone shouted and so they traveled off towards the house.

"Should we go?" Rosie asked.

"No, we have to wait for my dad, he knows where I am," I told her as she nodded and laid as best as she could against me. For the first time in my life I was scared and lost.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

When day break came the sky was cloudy. My feet were screaming and when I moved, Rosie's legs were freezing.

"We have to put on some clothes," I told the girl. Her lips were a bit blue as she nodded. I had her crawl out of the thing before I did the same. The hill was steep, the rocks that once stood was now mud. "We have to climb," I told Rosie and I could clearly see the mud against her face. Some was dry and most was wet, I bet I looked even worse. Our clothes were caked in mud and I felt it weigh me down.

"Is the house safe?" she asked me as I shrugged. We took it one step at a time to climb up the thing and a few minutes later we were once again walking in the thick brush. "My feet hurt Carter"

"Yeah mine too, we need clothes and shoes," she held my hand, shaking badly as I tried to warm her as best as I could. It was weird because although I was cold, I wanted to make sure Rosie was warm first. I could see the house, I pulled Rosie into a bush as we stared at the place. I traced the shape of the thing and it looked trashed and as if someone wanted to burn it down but the rain must have stopped it.

"You stay here,"

"No Carter"

"Rosie, I mean it," I told the girl as she nodded I crawled towards the house and no noise came from it. The day would soon start and customers would end up at the bait shop. I stood and looked around, my feet catching the stones between my toes. I slowly peered into the house and whispered.

"Dad?" but he didn't answer. I turned to face Rosie to signal her but she screamed and I made my way towards her but saw my dad.

"Girls quickly wash up and change, its not safe here"

"Dad what happened?"

"Now Carter," Rosie ran into the room and grabbed a few things before heading into the bathroom. I studied my dad and I never seen him afraid in his life. He wasn't muddy, he was clean and staring into the distance. "Carter, NOW!" I left and did as he told me. Thinking about last night, what happened, everything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosie and I packed some clothes to carry on our backs before my dad handed me some money. I didn't question him I just slowly followed him out of the house and to his jeep. He ran a quick test on the thing and no tracking devices were found. Rosie sat in my lap as he drove off.

"Is it my mother Mr. Mason?" Rosie asked as my dad nodded silently. Her mother was crazy and looking for her. I placed my fingers into hers and she leaned back against me.

"Where are we going?"

"To headquarters," my dad answered. I had never been there but now I was kind of scared to go. I thought it would be fun but losing your life and being scared of losing it wasn't fun at all. We arrived near the beach on the other side of town, the sky had cleared up a bit.

"I've been here before," Rosie said climbing out of the car. We grabbed our bags and I followed my dad into this closed off area and we went in. I watched as a blank screen exposed static, my dad looked worried. We stopped on some floor and he stood in the doorway glaring at the thing. No one was anywhere, I watched as he faced us before shaking his head and stepping back in. We went to another floor and a guy in a mask stood waiting. My dad quickly pressed the button and locked the thing that we were in.

"Girls sit down in that corner," my dad pointed away and I did as he told. He pressed a few buttons and three guns came shooting out of the thing.

"Don't move," he said. Rosie closed her eyes and came into me.

"Rosie he's not going to shoot us," I told her as she faced my dad.

"I would never hurt you princess, but this is going to be a bumpy ride," he pressed something and we went falling down. I screamed, Rosie screamed, and my dad stood his ground. The door opened and we spotted people huddled into the entire space.

"Mr. Mason we knew you'd come. And you brought Rosalinda, please come," my dad left out and we followed. There were huge cylinder like things on every side of us with windows. "We must get these girls back home, but you must continue protecting Rosie, we have a safe location in sector thirty four," my dad nodded and he pointed us towards a cylinder thing. We climbed in, it was basically chrome on the inside, a miniature house if you will, chairs, a table, a television, odd screens and beds in the far back. "Twenty three hundred hours," the woman said as my dad sealed us inside. I sat in the closest chair as the thing began to move.

"Dad, I want to say that I'm not scared, but I think my confusion is overtaking me so um, where are we going?" Rosie sat next to me quietly.

'Don't worry Carter, I won't let anyone hurt you,"

"I know dad"

"You or Rosie"

"We know," I faced the girl. She was in her jeans and a baby-doll pink top and jacket leaning against me.

"I'm tired," she whispered as I nodded. I wanted to see how this thing worked and moved, but I closed my eyes for what I thought was a second and went to sleep peacefully.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When I awoke I was in a large king size bed, pink covers in a room huge enough to just be our house. Another bed a few feet away was just as large as mine with the same structure and colors, Rosie laid in it asleep. I sat up and didn't want to move, it felt amazing where we were. It was bright outside and I heard whispering from the window. But I ignored it and got out of bed and went into Rosie's. I slowly crawled on top of the girl as she opened her eyes and was about to scream when she saw me.

"Don't do that Carter, you scared me," she said before she looked up at the canopy above her bed. "Where are we?" she asked as I moved off of her.

"I have no idea, but lets see," I told her as she nodded. Our shoes were near the door, we pulled them on and poked our heads out into the hall. They were huge, the ceilings were high and the walls were all white with gold trimmings of gold horses along the bottom and top.

"Are we in heaven?"

"I think we're in a palace," Rosie answered walking into the hall as I followed.

"Well I like it, but this couldn't be an everyday thing for me," I shook my head as we came upon two large staircases that lead to the first floor. I didn't want to move, it felt awkward, like this was someone's house and I didn't want to explore it. My dad walked into the house causing an echo.

"Girls," I waved and Rosie bowed before giggling. "This is our home until we can restore Costa Luna back to its full power and take Rosie home to where she belongs," I didn't want to think about Rosie leaving me. I nodded and made my way towards him.

"Dad I want to know what all of that was about at our house," he patted my shoulder.

"I'll tell the both of you," Rosie joined our side as we strolled into a dining room where food was waiting for us.

"This is a huge table"

"It's a king's table," Rosie said. I wanted to say smart ass but then again she lived like this everyday. I sat at one end and my dad took the other end of the table while Rosie took a seat next to me. She smiled knowing something that I didn't.

"What?"

"You're at the king's end"

"Well I am the king of this table, hear ye hear ye, eat and be merry," I giggled as she smiled and nodded.

**So yeah I am on a role this weekend. I typed a one shot and two updates and I'm looking forward to one more before class anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Mr Mason

**I wanted to update this but then again when you don't have the internet you can't updating anything. I can't wait to move, anyway enjoy.**

My dad couldn't really explain everything, or at least in a way I'd understand. He was rushing through all the details as I tried to make his features out from across the room. Once he closed his mouth I saw Rosie near tears. She was staring at her plate, her bottom lip trembling, and her fork working its way around her food. My dad received a page and left the room and I faced Rosie and pulled her plate towards me and out of her way. She still didn't look up, but all I saw was one tear drop hit the wood of the table before another one fell.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I was honestly scared for her life now. Her mother was overpowered by some dude on an island next to theirs and would be killed if Rosie didn't surrender but then Rosie was going to be killed by her mother if she surrendered. That's all I caught in my dad's quick ramble.

"I don't understand, all my father wanted was for me to be queen, and now….I've caused all of this," she dropped her fork and finally rose her eyes to mine. They were filled with tears before she sighed.

"None of this is your fault"

"Isn't it Carter? My parents were happy until my father died, my mother was grieving and I was going to take the only thing she ever loved more than me and life itself. I should just give up"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you go to Costa Luna and be killed"

"Carter…"

"I mean it….Rosie my dad will fix this"

"He can't, only I can"

"I'll fix this," she stayed quiet after that. I don't think it was in her to argue with me. She brushed the remaining tears away before looking towards the large arch way my father went to.

"Lets go look at the rest of this place," Rosie said, more calmly then I expected. I nodded although I was starving and followed the girl. We ended up in the kitchen and my dad was no where in sight. The white doors were open with purple drapes hanging off the thing, blowing in the wind. "Look a pool, and a garden," Rosie ran and I followed her. The backyard was huge, closed off with bushes, flowers of red and yellow plastered everywhere and a pool in the middle.

"So, where are we exactly?" I asked.

"How should I know, where's Mr. Mason?"

"Okay listen," I faced the girl." He's just my dad or Carl, but not Mr. Mason, hearing that everyday is just eerie. And you could talk back to him every once in a while if you wanted"

"I don't talk back"

"You just did," I told her as she rolled her eyes. "So what now?"

"I want to go home"

"Don't go back to this please"

"You saw those people back there. They were going to destroy your home and if they would have caught up with us…Carter I don't want anyone to hurt you"

"They won't. I'm a big girl Rosie"

"But not invincible," she faced me before running her fingers through my hair. I watched her eyes study my face before I saw my dad and pulled away from her.

"There's my dad," he was walking towards us and we both stood erect like soldiers.

"Girls you should stay inside," my dad placed his fingers on both of our shoulders.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do as I say Carter"

"No"

"Carter…" he looked worried so I agreed and followed him and Rosie inside. The girl was still gazing at me from the side of her eye before my dad locked the doors.

"So who's place are we in anyway?" I asked as my dad peeked out the window.

"This is a house of PPP's"

"Oh," I rolled my eyes and noticed that Rosie wasn't next to me. I turned around two times before running towards the kitchen door. "Rosie?"

"Carter, I have to go do something, stay put okay Pal? And keep a eye on Rosie"

"I'm trying," I whispered to myself before running towards the living room. It was huge, four couches all facing one another with a table in a middle, the entire room was an antique brown color. "Rosie?" I called out again but I still didn't see her. "Okay seriously Rosie where are you?" I whispered before running back to where my dad was, but to my surprise he too was gone. Wait, but he did just say he was leaving.

"ROSIE!!!!!" I yelled through the house at the base of the steps. The girl appeared to me at the top of them. She was smiling at me as I narrowed my eyes. "So you think that was funny?"

"It is funny," she said as I skipped up one step after the other as she giggled loudly.

"I'm going to kill you," I tell her as her eyes get big.

"You are?" I stop near her as shake my head.

"Yes, I'm going to kill you"

"I'm sorry Carter"

"No, not like I'm going to kill you kill you, but like…I'm going to strangle you"

"You are?"

"Ugh," I looked away from her and finally noticed our voices were sending out echoes. "Lets play a game," I told the girl as she nodded. "You hide and I'll find you"

"What game is that?"

"Rosie just hide," I ran towards the end of the hall and began counting. I didn't hear anything so when I got to twenty I faced Rosie who was still in the same spot. "You hide and I'll find you"

"But what if you don't?"

"Then I'll tell you to come out and that the game's over, so go hide," I began counting again and I heard her move so when I got to twenty I smiled. "Rosie, come out come out where ever you are," and she actually came out. "I quit," I said falling against the wall.

"I did as you said Carter"

"I just quit, I can't….do you not play games at home?"

"Yes, we have lots of them, but…"

"But?"

"Well I would only play them with my father"

"Maybe we should watch a movie or something, I wonder if these people have any, where do you think they'll be?"

"In a theater room I suppose"

"Really?"

"Yes, we like movies too Carter," she giggled as I followed her. We gazed into one room after the other but didn't come across any theater room. "Where is Mr. Mason?"

"My dad?"

"Yes"

"He said he was going to do something"

"Oh," she looked at her fingers before me. "Carter, I'm really going to miss you"

"Rosie don't talk as if you're leaving just yet"

"But…you're the only one who's looked at me like this" I faced her and wondered what she was talking about. "I mean, princes of course but…you're different, it feels different"

"Rosie you can't just wake up one day and say you're switching teams. Well you can but then you'll confuse a few people. And besides you're a princess isn't it like your duty to be straight or something?"

"…..I want to be with you Carter," I felt this awkward chill come over me before I shook.

"What?"

"I want to be with you. I don't care what anyone else has to say," she looked behind her as if someone was going to jump out.

"Rosie… I haven't been with many girls, and you are definitely different but…we live in two different worlds"

"If you don't want to live in mine then….I'll live in yours"

"Whoa Rosie, think about this. Your dad gave Costa Luna to you and not your mother, are you going to let her win?"

"Its not that. I don't want to go home and think about you Carter without you being there with me. I don't….I don't want to be alone again," it wasn't the fact that she was basically telling me that she had fallen for me, it was the simple fact that I was feeling weak just thinking about us together.

"Have you ever dated before?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I've seen it in movies"

"Yeah its not the same"

"I'm willing to try anything Carter," she began walking into me. I honestly felt a chill or something when she came into me.

"Rosie, I just…we can't start a relationship just because you think you're ready...you have to be," she nodded and I grabbed her hand. I swear I saw a shadow. I pulled her into me before backing into a room pulling her along.

"Dad?" I called out before I heard trampling feet.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, look out that window," Rosie did as I told her.

"Um Carter…I think those guys are back," I faced Rosie and her eyes were wide. I ran over to her and turned in circles before staring at the bed. I knew it was stupid to hide under it so I grabbed Rosie and told her to lay still in the thing. She did so as I did my best to fluff everything before a man ran into the room.

"Rosalinda… where is she?"

"Who?" I asked still fixing the bed nervously.

"You're the help? Aren't you a little too young?"

"What? No one is too young here," I said. I didn't know what was going to happen but the man was in all black holding a large gun over his shoulder. I glanced at it.

"Don't worry this isn't for you. Rosalinda, have you seen her?" the man asked again as I shook my head no and looked back at the bed. My heart was pounding as the door closed. "CLEAR," I heard from the hall and turned around and the man was gone. I slowly uncovered Rosie's face.

"We have to get out of here," I mouthed as Rosie nodded. I told her to stay before the halls grew quiet. I pulled her up into me again and we both ran towards the door. I held my fingers up to her mouth and cracked the door to look out. "Stay next to me, and don't let go of my hand," she nodded before we darted out towards the steps.

**I ended it here because well, I wanted to. I'm thinking of another Mitchie/Alex story but I'm drawing a blank right now.**


	8. The Chase

**More action since I wanted it. Crap, did that come out wrong as well. I was told it could come out wrong, anyway enjoy.**

Our feet made a harsh noise as we trampled over it towards the steps. I stopped upon noticing three guys with guys slung over their shoulders staring at the top of the steps. Rosie bumped into my back and I fell face first towards the floor but caught my balance with my hands. I could feel the tension in the room build as the men stop chatting and put on awkward faces.

"Princess how nice of you to drop by," the man in front of the other two spoke I stood up and saw the men down the hall stop moving and face us. My heart was beating fast as I aced Rosie.

"You can't take her from me," I told the man at the bottom of the step.

"Oh but you are sadly mistaken," the man said taking it one step at a time towards us. I gripped Rosie's fingers before pushing her behind me. As he came further she backed up into a wall and I went against her. The man was on the landing now, almost looking me straight in the eye except for the fact that he was smiling at Rosie.

"Princess tell your little friend that this isn't a game, and if she'd like to keep that pretty little head of hers, she'll do her best to stay out of this," I heard Rosie take in a deep breath before my hand dropped from hers.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want just…don't hurt Carter," she faced me and I couldn't believe she was giving up. I looked down the hall at the other men with the guns making their way towards us as the one in front of me extended his hand out to Rosie. My heart was thumping hard and as Rosie passed me I felt my chest burn. I made a run for it after pulling Rosie's arm towards me and the rest of her soon followed. She was off balance as we ran and I heard someone yell _lower your guns, you can't shoot the Princess._ I panicked and dashed into the closest room, locking it tight before running towards the window before letting Rosie go.

"Come on," I told her noticing small steps on the side of the building with veins covering them.

"Carter I can't let them hurt you"

"Stop thinking about me and let me worry about you," I stretched my arm towards her and pulled her into me before pointing down. She obeyed and began scaling the building as I went down after her, watching the ground and window, shifting my head back and forth. I heard the wood from the door above us shatter as Rosie reached the ground and I hopped down after her. We ran towards the direction I saw my dad walk from earlier.

"GET THEM!!" the voice echoes through the trees. Where was my dad when I needed him the most? The trees turned into well trimmed bushes, which turned into a maze.

"Really? What kind of sick joke is this?" I said as Rosie pulled away from me catching her breath. Her face was looking a bit flushed as I tried to get her to move on.

"Carter I…I can't…my legs hurt…I'm tired," she whined as I stumped my foot and pulled her arm again this time she fell form my grip and landed on the ground. She sat there breathing hard as I crouched down next to us.

"Rosie come on, we can't let them get you"

"I can't move, my leg hurts," her eyes were pulling me in. Those brown eyes were sparkling and worried. I looked behind me where we just ran and heard rustling. I leaned up into the girl and gripped her cheeks kissing her hard before she whimpered and I pulled back.

"Come on," I said again and this time she collected her balance and began running further into the maze. I thought we were never going to get out but I noticed water nearby and a boat which I was pretty sure was the thing my dad brought us here on. I pulled Rosie along with me as we reached the sandy ground and noticed a body on the rocks and sand and that's when I froze. I didn't want it to be my dad. I couldn't let it be him. I lost my mom and losing him would kill me too. I felt Rosie release my hand and call out to the man on the ground but all I heard was buzzing. I saw her pull water into her hands from the ocean and splash his face and all the sounds of the world came rushing back into my ears. I took a deep breath and ran over to my dad, who's head was bleeding a bit. He stumbled to his feet as the men in the distance became clear.

"Go," my dad let out softly before I shook my head.

"Dad not without you, come on we can make it, its just a few feet away"

"Carter listen to me.."

"No…Dad come on," I tugged on him hard and he fell back against the sand and the men rose their guns running towards us.

"Carter, I'll be fine….go," he let out another breath of air and I could tell it was painful. His right eye was swollen and I went numb.

"Dad, get up," I said. Rosie was already in tears. They went down her face as the men were but a few feet from us.

"You and me pal…" he whispered before coughing. I faced the men heading towards us and stood and ran towards Rosie. We hopped inside the steel cylinder thing and I sat down shaking. It was locked as I heard bullets bounce off the outer shell of the thing. Rosie ran to where my dad was sitting before and ran her fingers across some controls before I heard a rustling noise and we both fell onto the floor. The thing was picking up speed. We didn't know where it was going but it did something and it stopped before it crashed against something and picked up speed again. My heart was pounding hard because we didn't know how to control the thing or see out of it. Rosie stayed on the floor crying as I sat numb against the couch again. I felt us move and shift along before a silent splash echoed around us.

"You and me dad….," I let out before shaking once more. Rosie faced me and looked away. I really didn't see why she was crying, she wasn't losing her dad to something he called his job. But then that's when it hit me, her dad died doing his job, running his country. I watched the clock that was in front of me against a small kitchen wall. It was blinking softly and the time seemed to pass slowly. My throat was burning, my eyes were heavy, and my body felt dead, I felt dead. I laid against the couch, letting the warm soft cushions welcome me into there space before I closed my eyes. I was tired, I was hungry, and I was lost and scared….

I woke up to Rosie sitting on the counter in front of me shaking her legs back and forth. Her eyes were on me the entire time and when I woke she gave me a faint smile. I looked away and towards the controls.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" I asked before turning back to the girl.

"No, I was hoping you did," her voice was low and sweet. I sat up and adjusted to the room before walking over to the controls and sitting in front of them. It was a small semi circle panel with hundreds of buttons.

"How did you get this t move?" I asked as Rosie came over and pointed.

"I think green always means go," she giggled before I nodded and sighed. "Your dad is going to be fine Carter," she whispered to me before I stared into her eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they want me, not Mr. Mason," she stared at a control near my hand and leaned in to press it. It clicked and a small film on the outside of the thing opened and I could see we were under water.

"What's this a sub?" I ask as Rosie turns towards something.

"No, it's a Personal Protection Proto-type," she seemed so sure. I narrowed my eyes on her and she handed me a small manual.

"Oh. So…oh here are the button labels," I began flipping through the book pulling small stickers out of them and placing them against the controls they had to be under.

"I've never seen anything like this," I heard the girl say. I placed the book next to me and nodded.

"I hope you're right"

"Huh?"

"About my dad. I hope you're right"

"Oh I am Carter," she smiled again and I nodded.

"I'm hungry"

"Hey guess what, you see that fridge over there? Its actual food in it," she laughed before I hit her leg softly and made my way over to it. The thing was extremely tiny but once I opened it, everything seemed to extend out from some other part of whatever this thing is that we're in. I pulled some orange juice into my hand and a sandwich.

"So. We have to save my dad and get you back to Costa Luna safely, get your mom out of jail and make sure no one is trying to kill you including her..." I was about to go on but Rosie cut in.

"And make us work," she chimed in happily. I didn't say anything, I just watched her.

"Where are we heading?"

"No idea," she said softly. I stood and made it back to the control and stared at the coordinates. I think we were heading towards some other island in the distance but I began pressing buttons and changing the course back to the island we left.

"Do you know what you're doing while you're pressing all of those?"

"No, but I have to save my dad," I said as Rosie nodded silently. A loud cough came from behind us followed by breathing and my heart jumped through my throat to the floor.

"Save who now?" I was so freaking confused. My dad was limping into the room with his head bandaged up and his hand against his chest. I was ready to question him but I ran over and hugged him tightly letting him hiss at the pressure I was wrapping my arms around him with.

"Dad how?" I looked up at him.

"You know when this thing stopped moving? It fell above me releasing a small hole at the bottom. It lifted me up and was on its way," he exposed a small thing to me that sat in his hand. "I started this thing, we have to get backup for Rosie's case and fast," my dad coughed again before I let go. "And what about someone and someone making an us?" Rosie moved away from my dad blushing as I opened my mouth.

"You heard that?" I asked as he nodded and sat in the control chair. "Dad I love you, and you can't leave us again," I tell hi as he raises two fingers into the air.

"Scouts honor," her hissed after saying that. I gave him my sandwich and juice and just watched him in awe for a while. He really was a strong man. Rosie sat next to me on the couch watching my dad. It was like a very extremely boring television show but we loved every minute. When I actually did eat out silver ship was on the surface of some island or something.

"From now on we're camping out in this thing," my dad said as I nodded. "Time for bed, girls you can get the room..," he faced me before thinking. He rose his eyebrow ad I knew what he meant, I laughed and shook my head before Rosie followed me to the room.

"What was that all about?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders. We dressed for bed before I climbed in first. The thing we were in was covered by trees all around and I watched the stars before my dad sealed the thing back up completely.

"Goodnight girls,"

"Night," we said in unison.

"You and me pal!"

"You and me dad!"

**I can't wait to get to another chapter story. I think this one was more detailed then the other because I wanted to write this today.**


	9. The Plan

**So I didn't get my gift from Selena yet and I noticed I put the wrong address. That sucks, hope she resends it. Anyway I won something in the mail for my little cousin, that's rare, but the again for the past two years I've been getting lucky.**

"Carter…," I don't know why I can't wake up but I swear I can hear my name. It feels like my heart is racing and I can't open my eyes from the surrounding darkness. I take a deep breath and listen to my name ring over and over and still I don't move. I finally fall back into my sleep ignoring the fact that someone is trying to wake me until I feel something and I stop breathing. I try to lock into what the feeling is. My skin is beginning to burn and all I hear is a small humming noise. I try hard to open my eyes and soon they do flicker open and close again. I saw a shadow, my heart beats faster and I open my eyes just to knock my head against Rosie's.

"Ow..," she whined rubbing her forehead hard as I gain focus and stare directly in front of me at her.

"What were you doing?" I asked as she pointed behind me. I turn just to see darkness. I shake my head clueless-ly before she crawls into me and I face her. She's towering over me a bit, looking down on me as she hovers over my legs.

"Carter…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared"

"You're admitting it?"

"Okay fine I am," she sits across my legs and sighs. I can feel a small thumping running across my skin, over my legs and up my body to places that never hummed like this before. "I don't want you or your dad to get hurt. I feel like if something happens to you Carter….it'll be because of me…and I don't want that"

"No, if something happens to me it'll be because of the choices I'm making. I can't let you do this alone"

"Carter, I have to end this"

"Rosie you're not…" her lips fell against mine. Her fingers kneading into my face as she moved and shifted against me. I could feel her heart beat as close as she was. The silence was broken by a small creaking sound. Rosie pulled back and sighed before hugging me. Her arms came across my shoulders and she took a few deep breaths.

"I want to be with you Carter, and only you…who knows what will happen if I go back to Costa Luna and get thrown in prison or worse… killed," she whispered in my ear before her fingers ran through my hair like a comb. "I need your help, and only your help Carter," she pulled back and I could see the small shimmer in her eyes.

"What kind of help?"

"Like I said Carter. We have to end this," she plucked herself away from me and I finally got a full look at her. She was dressed in one of her dark blue dresses and a jacket.

"Rosie…what are you thinking about doing?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Rosie"

"Carter no one is going to stop me, please…I need your help"

"What's your plan?" she stared at me before walking over towards the door and flicking the light on. She pulled something off the wall before walking over to me and crossing her legs at the end of the bed.

"Can you help me?" I was staring over the paper. The plan was complicated and I didn't feel good about keeping this away from my dad, it was highly dangerous. "Carter, I need to save my mom"

"And if she tried to kill you?"

"I'll wing it," she placed her shoes over her feet and she watched me. "We're going now"

"Now?"

"Yes, come on..get dressed," she pressed her fingers against the light switch again and as I stood she kissed me again. "We'll be fine." She was feeling highly confident about this, but why was I feeling like I was going to puke any second now? I studied Rosie for a while before making my way to my small bag of clothes and got dressed. Rosie watched as I went from one outfit to the next until I stood in a long sleeved black shirt and some dark jeans.

"I should tell my dad"

"Please Carter…come," Rosie extended her hand out to me and I took it. She slid next to the room door and peaked out. My dad was stretched out on the floor with a thick blanket under him. I let Rosie's hand go and watched as she made it to the door. She was picking at the lock before I opened a few cabinets. My dad was sound asleep. I saw a package silver in color against the base of one of the cabinets and pulled it into my hand as Rosie signaled me over. I followed her silently before we closed the door on the silver capsule like thing and I spotted a small red light flashing.

"This way," I told Rosie pulling her backwards into me towards the thing we just came out of. I fell under it first before Rosie came crashing into me.

"Rosie? Carter?" I heard my dad's voice echo on the inside of the thing faintly. He rushed out barefoot and turned one way to the next. I knew he was worried. Rosie was still laying against me with her elbow in my side. I wanted to hiss out and yell but I stayed quiet until my dad ran back inside.

"What's he doing?"

"He's not doing anything, lets go," I knew my dad was putting on his shoes to run out after us. I held Rosie's fingers and drug her in the direction I knew he wouldn't check. He was so predictable, we ran behind the thing in a straight direction for a few feet before turning in a opposite direction.

"How are we suppose to get to Costa Luna?" I asked the girl as she began catching her breath.

"Help me find water"

"Water?"

"Yeah," I watched as she ran in one direction and I had to follow her. We were running for a decent amount of time before we could hear some rustling noises.

"I think we found some," I let out as Rosie nodded. I think she heard it as well before more noise erupted around us. "Wait, I don't think that's water," the noise came closer and began sounding like a faint beeping sound.

"It has to be water"

"How do you know? We don't have a clue where we are right now"

"We have to put this in the water," Rosie rose a small thing in her fingers that I could barley see. The dark sky made everything hard to take notice of.

"Can you hear that?" I asked the girl as she turned from me. I watched her pluck her fingers across a few branches.

"Car...taaaaaaaahhhh," My heart began to race as Rosie fainted into the darkness.

"ROSIE!!!!!" I screamed running in the direction the girl disappeared. She was silent now and I didn't know what was racing in my head but I made my way over to the bushes and began punching forward. I didn't hit anything, I could just feel the wind pick up. "Ro….saahhhhhhhhh."

* * *

I could only hear a small tapping noise. It was faint, quiet, but in a way oddly loud. My head was pounding, I couldn't open my eyes My head was pounding and my heart was beating slowly.

"Carter," my voice made me shake. I knew it was Rosie but opening my eyes were impossible. I was extremely tired and I didn't know why. "Please wake up Carter, please." I felt pressure against my arm, then on my legs, and then against my lips. I shook again, this time my heart was pounding and I felt everything tingle. I opened my eyes and saw Rosie on top of me.

"Ugh…where are we?" I asked when she pulled back. I couldn't see much. The room was extremely dark but from a slight crack in the wall I spotted light and could see a small portion of the room, and Mitchie's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"I don't know, but my thoughts are, Costa Luna," I sat up next to her. The room was dark gray with thick squares here and there.

"Oookay, why?"

"We have to get out of here"

"Oh god are we in prison? I didn't have a record before today"

"Carter we can do this," she cupped my hand and we both stood and made it to the small crack. "Hello? I have to pee," she let out as I tried to focus where we were.

"Oh do you now?" A man who's mouth was the only thing we could see came near the door. I moved away from Rosie as he spoke. "Well make it quick," he pulled his fingers against the knob and light came into the room full speed. I closed my eyes tightly before adjusting them. It was clearly morning and the halls were neatly decorated with portraits and bright yellow colors.

"Not you," his finger floated near me.

"Please, she has to go too, I don't know you and there-for I don't trust you" her eyes stayed on the man's before he looked down the hall.

"Make it fast princess," we began making it past him before he gripped my arm. I could feel his cold fingers deeply press into my skin. "Make sure its fast little Mason," he studied me and let me go. Rosie and I made it to the royal bathroom, it was her home she told me and we made it inside before she locked the door.

"Carter, it begins," I nodded making my way over to the large window and peeking out. Hundreds of soldiers stood outside, some erect and others pacing back and forth.

"We can't do this"

"We have to, my mom is over there," she ran her fingers across mine as we peeked through the window. She pulled my fingers into hers and guided our hands towards another house. "We have to help her Carter"

"And what about you?"

"Their not going to kill me, not yet at least, and my mom…she has no control over her own solders, just like I don't have any control over mine," she let my fingers go before pointing to the ones in red. They were hers, the ones in green the man's who was taking over and yellow was her mothers.

"Hurry up in there," the man screamed pounding on the door harshly.

"Carter," I faced Rosie as she nodded and I ran my fingers through hers.

"Please, let this work," I said as Rosie kissed me quickly and opened the window. A few guys below, mainly her soldiers looked up and she did something with her hands and they nodded. Others took notice and began to shout as the pounding outside the door grew.

"OPEN UP"

"Here we come," I let out opening the door as Rosie closed the window.

"Get back in there," the man pointed as I reached for Rosie's hand. His eyebrow raised as she came into me and we began making it back towards the room we left.

"Princess, we must talk," the man said as Rosie let me go and ran down the hall. "Princess….someone!" the man called out as he pointed me to the room and ran after her. He passed by me and I turned the other way and ran down the hall. I could hear feet trampling against the floor downstairs and shouts being rendered.

"ROSIE!!!!" I screamed as everything grew silent before the feet picked up again but my way. I ended up in a room full of dresses and old sewing machines. I began shifting through the objects as fast as I could before I pulled up some scissors and a few things of yarn. I grabbed them and tossed a few into the hall as the trampling feet made it onto my floor. I gripped the scissors tightly and dodged behind a mannequin as guys fled my way and into the room, most tripping, others falling, and some knocking against other mannequins.

"Fine Rosalinda, tell her if she doesn't come out of hiding her mother will be sent to execution," I gripped the mannequin's cold fake body and began tearing my scissors through a dress. The men grew quiet as one appeared on the side of me. I glared into his eyes and he stayed quiet. He looked away and told the men to check the halls. He dropped something hard against the floor and left closing the thing behind him. I peeked out to spot a gun against the floor. He was Rosie's guard, he signaled me to grab the thing he dropped. I wasn't equipped to hold a gun, let alone fire one. I heard a scream, a loud screech that sounded familiar. It was Rosie, my heart began racing again as I ran over to the dark black gun and rose it onto my back, making the strap secure. I was scared but I had to do this, for Rosie.

**So I'm sitting at my aunt's bored, I'm about to clean, but thought I'd update.**


	10. The Scare

** I honestly have no idea where this story is going anymore. So I'm trying to end it, but I didn't really like it in the first place, but if you did thanks for reading. It means a lot.**

I was practically shaking listening to Rosie scream. I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or if they grabbed her. My back was hurting a bit, I didn't know how to hold the gun up on my back but I did my best before I began thinking about the weight of the thing. What if it went off and shot at someone, what if it shot at Rosie? I made it across the dress room and peeked into the hall once I fell to my knees. The screaming had stopped but there were maids in the halls closing the curtains, covering everything in darkness. I could see small shimmers of light here and there but that was it. I let out a breath of air before crawling as close to the wall as I could, slowly passing one of the maid's tying the blind down.

"Rosalinda…" that was the only word I heard from the woman's mouth as if it was a chant. I ignored her shifting along the hall as the gun pushed into my side. I almost fell against the floor but I continued to crawl until I made it to the steps and glared down them. The floor below was covered with Guards, every guard from Costa Luna and whatever that other guy was. Green, yellow and red uniforms made a small pattern across the room before the guys in green faced those in yellow before lifting their guns. My heart stopped. I began shaking as I watched the men pull their fingers on their triggers and begin firing, I wanted to scream, and one by one, Rosie's mom's guards fell to the ground. So much blood seeped out of the men and I closed my eyes tightly listening to the screams before footsteps were trampling up the stairs. I pushed my way into a corner, standing on my knees as the guards in red, Rosie's guards, ran away from their death.

I wanted to run, but I was stiff where I was because my heart was pounding, I was thinking about Rosie. Screams were making it through the halls as eerie echoes burned into my ears. The men in green followed behind the others, shooting blindly into the hall. I caught a glimpse of one of the maids falling against the curtain she closed. I pushed the gun off my back, I knew what it could do but I would of never used it anyway. The plan was failing, I didn't know this would happen. I closed my eyes and held the railing of the steps and made my way down them. I could feel my shoes squishing against something, I didn't want to think what it was but inside of my chest and close to my throat I felt something was coming up. It felt like I would puke, I didn't know what I was heading into but I wasn't going to open my eyes. I should have told my dad where we were, because both of our missions was to protect Rosie.

My fingers slid against something warm. I opened my eyes and saw red blood seeping through my fingers. I didn't look down at the bodies I knew were below me but I heard something faint.

"..this way….princess," I built up the courage and ran after the sound. My shoes sloshed against the carpet below but I didn't care, I think I went completely numb when I thought about Rosie, as if I was invincible. The hallway grew narrow as I made it along, my pace slowed down and my fingers gripped the brown bricks.

"Stay," the voice said before I heard a muffled sound.

"ROSIE!" I screamed loudly before running back the way I came. I heard a clicking noise before feet trampled somewhere behind me. I ran back into the room of bloodied men and dead bodies and I went in a direction I didn't know. I passed open windows, closed windows and rooms that were both open and shut. I found a bathroom and ran inside as the feet seemed to echo closer. I ran into the shower and slid it closed listening closely. I had to get the blood off my hands, it was drying up and it wasn't mine.

"Who is that?" a man yelled.

"I don't know," Rosie let out in a small whimper.

"You better find out."

"I don't know who it is," the girl stumped.

"Take her to where her mother resides, they both will be executed," I wanted to scream when that voice broke out but I stayed quiet and waited for a chance to move out the shower. The bathroom was all white with small yellow towels. I pulled a towel up and ran my fingers across it, letting the blood quickly wipe off onto it. My heart was thumping and my stomach ached badly. The hall was clear, I had to find Rosie. A few maids were weeping in the room nearby cleaning up the blood and bodies of the fallen me. I went in the opposite direction where outside I saw Rosie get shoved into the building her mom was in. I ran down the hall. I didn't care who would see me and once I neared the door that led outside into the courtyard I took a deep breath and slid behind some bushes. I moved slowly, one by one towards the door. The green dressed guards came back out and ran into the other building and I went to where they just came.

"Give me this," I heard a man say before Rosie screamed. I went in the direction of her whimpers and her voice.

**Okay I know that is super short but I have to go back and read some chapters. I have no idea what I wanted to happen but the last chapter is the last.**


	11. Common Ground

** I was finally able to finish this story. If you read this, sorry it took over two years. I'm bad at updates, and when I lose interest its hard to get back into things. But this is what I wished to finish, so I'm glad that I did. I hope you like the end if you read it and or remember the rest of the story. Thanks for reading. Mistakes I this story were due to me not rereading what I typed.**

I ran as fast as I could towards Rosie's screaming, but once I rounded the corner I saw a small black barrel pointing directly at me. My heart sank as I gazed up at the man pointing it at me. Rosie was being held by one arm as a man yanked her back, his partner's finger ready on the trigger.

"Who are you?" a deep voice filled the air as Rosie pulled and tugged at the man holding onto her with a vise grip.

"I'm C…I'm..," my eyes shot between the men and the girl they were holding hostage.

"Shoot her," the one guy behind the man holding the gun said, his grip squeezing Rosie even together.

"No!" She screamed, kicking and pulling at the man that held her until he finally released her. She ran towards me before footsteps echoed through the hall. I could hear faint voices of more solider crowding the area. The gun was raised once more, but this time, at Rosie.

"STOP!" I screamed, trying to reach Rosie before I heard a loud click echo through the air before a bang shot past my ear. I screamed. Rosie screamed. The air became deathly silent before ringing pounded against my left eardrum. I shakily faced Rosie who was now covered in splattered blood. She hadn't been shot, but the man who once held the trigger to the gun, was laying on the ground, bleeding wildly.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked as the other man, the one who was holding Rosie so closely before, rose a small pistol up and turned it on her just as quickly as his partner did moments ago. I wasn't use to seeing this much blood, nor feeling this afraid. But when it came to saving Rosie, I would do anything. In those few seconds I heard another gun go off. This time a loud piercing scream, which I was sure came from Rosie, broke though the air and numbed me. More shots went off, passing by me, whipping past my ear as I closed my eyes. I felt sick, my arm was grabbed and my feet began to move, but I wasn't going to look where I was going. I didn't want to know that Rosie and I failed at our plan. We were going to save her mother, and we were going to save her thrown. But if she lay back there…what was my plan then?

"Carter, run!" I heard a familiar voice shock my system. No, it wasn't Rosie, but familiar just the same. I quickly opened my eyes, facing my dad as his stiff facial features read worried. I could feel myself running on my own as I pulled away from him, spotting Rosie holding onto my other hand. She was the one pulling me all along. But who was shot back there? Maybe it was my dad who shot the man wielding the gun, and maybe Rosie's scream was so loud because she saw my dad though all of this mess. My heart was racing as we ran down a narrow hallway. Footsteps were everywhere, but my dad made us move ahead.

"You should have listened to me!" My dad yelled as Rosie began slowing down. I bet her legs were hurting again. I reached back for her as my dad waved me away, sweeping her up quickly before he ran into a side room. I followed, as we ducked behind large pots in what seemed to be like a kitchen storage area.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I breathed out, my eyes falling onto what I could make out as my dad's. He shrugged. I never seen him without a plan.

"Rosie your guards…"

"Yeah?" She faced my dad as he began.

"Do you think they're on your side?"

"Yeah," she nodded, brushing wet hair out of her face.

"Then you have to call them off."

"What?" Her eyes were just as big as mine. "They're trying to protect me."

"They don't even know where you are Rosie. Call them off. Your mother's guards will come looking for you. That's when we'll go for your mother. You soldiers can watch you while we're moving in." My dad began to stand once more, peering out the door as Rosie and I faced one another.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"I brought back up. The PPP are here with me. We can't fail at restoring Costa Luna." My dad faced Rosie, his eyes burning into her as I focused on her as well.

"How can I call them off when we're in the middle of a war?" She asked.

"How would you normally inform them?"

"With signals I guess," she stood, obviously done with resting. I followed behind her.

"I'll find one of your guards, and you give the signal. You don't leave their side, do you understand?"

"I understand," Rosie and I watched as my dad disappeared into the hall. My heart was racing. Seeing blood, being scared and worried while also having a constant panic attack, wasn't helping in the matter.

"Can you really trust your guards?" I asked.

"I can trust them with my life. They may be few, but they're strong."

Seeing Rosie so sure of herself made me agree with her plan. We weren't done yet. Maybe a few set backs, but we still had a few tricks up our sleeves. I grabbed Rosie's hand, not waiting for my dad to return, as we made it to the nearest window. We could see that we were on the first floor. The halls were paralyzing with noise. I was thinking that maybe we couldn't do what she wanted. Maybe we were way over our heads. We could see in upstairs windows more soldiers running back and forth, screaming and searching through many rooms as guns went off. Soldiers from all sides were laying on the ground, their eyes closed and bloody. Most were staring off into space with glazed looks and I realized, nothing would ever be the same for me again, as well as Rosie.

"Carter, there," Rosie signaled towards the place her mother was being kept. Guards were still out front. I couldn't make out my dad, but I knew the men running across the lawn in black were there to protect the princess. I still couldn't wrap my finger around Rosie being so royal. She didn't seem like most princesses. But then again I never really gave any a chance to crush my stereotypes. "Carter, go." Rosie pushed me slightly ahead of her as our fingers parted. This was serious, life or death serious. I heard a gun go off, and I ducked, sure if it was meant for me I would have been shot already. I could see Rosie holding onto the wall.

"Rosie…"

"Go!" She shouted, before she once again left my sight. She was running. I knew where she was going, but this was causing me so much anguish. I don't think seeing so much blood and gore would be much of a help if I lived through this mess. One of the guys in black, a PPP agent, turned to face me, shocked that such a normal girl was on the battle grounds. But then I realized, cooks and dressmakers and even the people of Costa Luna were all being tortured and placed into this war without much of a say so. I began to run across the field, scared that at any second I'd be shot. But as I ran, I noticed what Rosie said would happen did. The soldiers began to follow me, their feet just as fast as mine. I ran into an open door, turning around a corner before a hand grabbed mine. I ran with Rosie, sure it was her as we crowded into a small closet.

"The tower is this way," she told me about her plan to make it to the tower unnoticed. It would be hard to get through dozens of guards through the front way, it would be like mass suicide. Rosie explained that she would have been shot on the spot, because her mother's soldiers as well as those of the man trying to take over the land…they weren't as patient when pulling a trigger. I don't think the real shock of what we were doing hit me until we slid through hidden passageways that only Rosie knew. Her mother did as well, or so she claimed. But her father was the one to install them for protection. I could barley move, it felt as if I was being squeezed on every side. The ceiling was low, the walls were too close together, and the floor was rocky and uneven.

"Rosie, could your mother be using these tunnels? To escape? You know maybe she set all of this up," I was following her through the darkness as she stopped.

"I never thought of that. But…why would so many guards be protecting this area if my mother wasn't here?" We began moving once more, as the small space opened up. We still couldn't see a thing, and claustrophobia was setting in. We finally neared some light, my eyes adjusting quickly. "There's a rock here that opens into the tower. It should be someone near the bottom of the floor," Rosie began feeling around the ground. The noise that once filled the air was silent. I couldn't hear soldiers or screams, and it kind of made me feel at peace in this space. I didn't want to go back into that warfare.

"What am I supposed to do if your mom tried to kill you?" I ask Rosie as she shrugs.

"She can't take the land the way that its in right now anyway. So her best shot is to keep me alive."

"I'm sorry Rosie," I whispered. "You lost your father and yet it like you lost your mother as well."

"She's the one trying to kill me. Its not as if…," she stood, facing me with her eyes following the room. "She's still my mom. She's just…power-hungry. That or…she doesn't believe my dad should of left me with the country…and you know, before you…I wouldn't of thought otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"Carter, I told you…if you don't live in my world," she grabbed my hand, her eyes searching mine, "then I'll live in yours."

"You can't leave your people."

"My people will be fine…what I can't leave…is you."

"Rosie," I sighed, pulling my hand away. "All of this out there, this is happening because one person wants your land. Another person wants you dead to have this land, and the last person..your mother, she wants this land because she doesn't believe you can run it. But I do. Your father wouldn't of left this place for you if he didn't think you could run it. You know your people more then anyone. I know this now….because you know me. And I'm just like them," I waved out into the air. "They need you, and I won't let you throw away all of this…for me."

"Carter," Rosie's eyes glazed a bit before I heard some noise from where we once came.

"Lets go," I tugged on Rosie as she quickly opened the door into the tower. There was no one in sight. A door was the only thing I could see.

"Mom!" Rosie called out, as the silence froze the air. Then, before I could appreciate the silence, I saw my dad, his eyes staring at mine. He appeared out of no where.

"Rosie? Carter?" He glanced at us as men from the PPP filed in behind him. I saw a figure movie from out the corner of my eye, so I faced the woman who was just as dirty and covered in dust as we all were. But she lacked the blood that each of us seemed to be sporting at the moment.

"Mom…," Rosie's voice was low, but you could tell that not only was she relieved, she was shocked at the woman's state. My dad ran past us, unlocking the door as PPP members grabbed the woman.

"This way," my dad shouted as everyone followed. Rosie ran to a nearby window, searching for one of her guards as we decided she's do earlier on. Once she met one, she signaled him, and he did the same to others as the fight downstairs went on. As we ran down the hall, the right men with us broke apart into smaller groups, and my dad and another man was watching Rosie and I closely. Her mom was taken elsewhere as we descended the stairs, but once we neared the last door that would lead outside, a few soldiers, Rosie's mothers and the guy wanting to take over the land, their soldiers stood staring at us just feet away.

"Princess," one man began, "we finally meet." Guns began to rise, pointing at all of us, mainly at Rosie. "Too bad you won't live to see another day." I could see soldiers running across the field, but in this moment I felt like this was the end. The bad guy would win and my family, my dad and I…Rosie..we would die right here on these steps. Rosie placed her hand in mine, and that's when other PPP agents, the ones that separated earlier returned. Rosie's mom was also one of those who met us at the steps.

"My Queen," the man spoke once more. "A two for one deal, how perfect."

Gun shots flew through the air. I closed my eyes, falling onto my knees as screams, more then normal shifted through the air. I felt Rosie squeeze my hand, right before she released it. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew she was still next to me. My dad had said something, but more shots were the only thing I was focusing on. The air was thick with blood and terror. I felt someone lift me, and then they were running. I couldn't open my eyes, the horror back there was too much. Who was dead? Who was alive. I could feel myself shaking. I wasn't as strong as I thought I was, but then again who would be? As I felt the warmth from someone's chest, I thought about laying my head against them to listen to their heard. The night air became chilled. I could hear the thumping of the heart, and the swift movement through what seemed to be open air. I opened my eyes, gazing upward at a man I didn't know. He was part of the PPP.

He didn't say a thing. He was only carrying me with a blood stained face. I could see that we were moving towards a helicopter. People far from us were doing the same. More PPP agents.

"Where's…Rosie?" I asked, as my voice seemed to come out painfully. I didn't think anything was wrong with me. I closed my eyes once more, my skin getting cold from the thick night air. "Rosie?" I questioned, before I found myself drifting off into sleep. I didn't know how long I was like this, but the next moment my dad was shaking my face gently.

"You have to stay awake Carter?" My dad was looking down at me. My vision was slightly blurred, but I began to turn my head to look around at the surroundings. We were flying in the helicopter. "Carter, stay awake," my dad's face was streaked in blood and dirt. His eyes were dull and frozen on mine. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I could feel it. Somehow, in some way, I could feel that I was shot. I couldn't move much, I was cold, and my eyes were getting fuzzy with every blink. "Cart…sta…awa…" My dad was speaking but his words blended together. I closed my eyes again. I was tired.

…..

….

…

"Carter," I felt a hand on mine. I opened my eyes before closing them once more. The room was white, and as I blinked, I adjusted more and more. "Carter, look at me," a soft voice filled the air. I struggled to move, but at least I could grip the hand holding mine. "Carter," the voice was so familiar. I smiled, turning my head towards the sound before opening my eyes once more. "How are you?"

"Good," I whimpered, finally noticing Rosie smiling at me. She wasn't caked in dirt and blood as I last saw her. She was wearing white, her hair curled and laying across her shoulders.

"Oh Carter," she hugged me tightly as I hissed in pain. "Oh, sorry. Sorry." She smiled, kissing me on the lips quickly as I smiled before she pulled away. "You're okay. You are."

"W..," I tried to talk but my throat was dry. "What..hap…happened?" My throat was sore. Rosie rose a cup of water to my lips as I took a sip. I could slowly feel my toes and fingers again. I moved them happily.

"You're not as badly wounded as you think. You were shot in the shoulder…maybe hit a few muscles but, you're okay. But I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For..what?" I hissed out.

"For taking that bullet for me," she faced me, "you might of pushed me out of the way but…you took a bullet sent for me. Carter, if anything would of happened to you. I couldn't live with myself knowing you did that for me," I could feel her brushing my hair with her fingers. "We cleared out Costa Luna a few days ago. Its been a few weeks since the entire shoulder thing. You went into shock…but I knew you'd pull out of it."

"Weeks?!" I questioned, sitting up with a jolt as Rosie sat back afraid for a moment.

"You can move."

"I'm not dead, so at least I'm happy about that."

"I chose you Carter," her eyes came back to mine as she gripped my hand. "My land is mine, but the PPP program and my mom…they'll run my land until I'm ready to go back."

"Rosie…"

"I chose you. I chose you because this is the life that I want. You're who I want to be with. I might be a princess, but…I'm just a normal girl at heart." Rosie began to squeeze my hand as my dad walked into the room. His eyes were filled with shock and surprise. He ran over to hug me tightly.

"Carter," he kissed my hair whispering into my ear. I pushed away slightly as he smiled. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I don't plan on walking into a battlefield anytime soon," I informed him as he smiled, hugging me once more.

"I told your dad about everything. You and I…our stupid plan," Rosie shook her head as my dad nodded, pulling back. "From now on Carter, you're a princess just as I am. But here, we're just ourselves." I smiled, as she kissed my hand. "I love you," she whispered as my dad giggled. I froze, what was I to say? Yes I felt strong for Rosie, but love…if feeling this crazy about her was what love was…I smiled.

"I love you too."

**The end.**


End file.
